Skater Boy
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: 1er novembre, fête des morts. Harry et Ginny emmènent leurs deux fils ainés fleurir les tombes de ceux qui sont tombés à la bataille de Poudlard quinze ans plus tôt. Albus, 8 ans, rencontre alors un adorable petit blondinet de son âge, dont les parents sont également là pour honorer leurs morts...


**Skater Boy**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà un petit OS spécial Halloween/Toussaint (avec un peu de retard), qui m'a été inspiré par ma très chère Plume DeSerpent et sa sélection de photographies sur la page Facebook du groupe Défis Fanfictions. La photo qui m'a inspiré ce récit est celle qui se trouve en couverture de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En attendant la reprise de Nos Corps à la Dérive et de The Faces of Insanity, je vous fais des gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **~o~**

Albus Severus Potter resserra autour de son petit corps les larges pans de son manteau noir à capuche. Le vent était glacial en ce premier novembre et s'infiltrait par tous les orifices de ses vêtements : manches, col, bas de pantalon… Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, sa maman Ginny se pencha vers lui et remonta bien haut la fermeture Eclair, en prenant soin de ne pas attraper la peau fine du cou d'Albus au passage. Avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Albus, où est ton écharpe bleue ? Je t'avais dit de prendre ton écharpe bleue, il fait un froid de canard ce matin ! », le morigéna-t-elle en déroulant sa propre écharpe de son cou pour la serrer étroitement autour de celui de son fils.

Du haut de ses huit ans trois quart, Albus croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidé à montrer à sa mère qu'à son âge diablement avancé il était assez grand pour décider ce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas porter. « J'aime pas l'écharpe bleue, elle gratte ! »

« Tu sais ce qui gratte aussi ? », rétorqua Ginny en enfonçant ses doigts sous le col du manteau pour chatouiller frénétiquement le cou d'Albus. « Tous les petits microbes que tu vas attraper si tu tombes malade. »

Albus poussa un hurlement rieur tandis qu'il se tortillait pour échapper aux doigts glacés de Ginny, hilare. Derrière eux, James, son frère aîné et leur père Harry arrivaient les bras chargés de fleurs rondes et dodues qu'Albus aimait appeler « pompons », un surnom bien plus drôle et plus facile à prononcer que le complexe et sinistre « chrysanthèmes ».

« Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus… », souffla Harry tandis que Ginny accourait pour le délester d'un énorme pot de « pompons » blancs comme neige. Albus en profita pour reprendre son souffle et décocher un large sourire à sa maman aux mains prises, désormais incapable de se défendre. Mais celle-ci comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

« Hun hun, Albus, j'ai un gros pot dans les mains, pas de chatouilles… »

Albus poussa un soupir déchirant et fit volte-face en direction des portes du cimetière. Le premier novembre avait toujours été l'une des journées les plus ennuyeuses de sa courte vie. Quand il était tout petit et que Maman et Papa le laissaient à mémé Molly pour l'occasion, il avait souvent pleuré et geint pour venir. Mais à présent qu'il était assez grand pour accompagner ses parents et son frère, il regrettait certainement de ne plus pouvoir rester au coin du feu avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud.

Alors qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à traîner bruyamment des pieds sur les graviers, leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à l'allée centrale du cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, l'un des rares à n'abriter que des sorciers en Angleterre. C'était là qu'étaient enterrés la plupart des sorciers du pays, notamment ceux décédés lors de la dernière guerre contre Lord Voldemort, alors que son Papa et sa Maman n'étaient encore que de simples élèves de Poudlard. Albus connaissait l'histoire, mais cela lui semblait tellement loin… Il ne connaissait pas les gens sous les pierres qu'Harry et Ginny visitaient et à vrai dire, même s'il était triste pour eux, il trouvait qu'il restait encore bien assez de gens vivants dont il fallait s'occuper sur cette Terre. Malgré tout, ses parents s'obstinaient à venir chaque année déposer des fleurs sur les stèles, nettoyer les pots vides, retirer la mousse qui s'installait sur la roche sculptée et rester debout tête baissée et immobiles pendant dix minutes sans rien faire…

Pendant qu'Albus, lui, s'ennuyait ferme.

Arrivés dans l'allée où reposaient pour l'éternité Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, Albus bifurqua dans la direction opposée pour déambuler entre les tombes voisines, lisant les noms des défunts, gloussant lorsqu'il dénichait un prénom rigolo (« _Mais qui peut bien appeler son fils Pipistrellus_ ? »), ramassant quelques cailloux plats parfaits pour les ricochets…

« Albus ? Ne t'éloigne pas trop d'accord ? », cria Ginny dans son dos et il répondit un « ouais ouais » ronchon sans se retourner.

De quoi avait-elle peur de toute façon ? Que les morts sortent de leurs cercueils et l'attaquent, comme dans ce film que son frère James lui avait fait voir un soir où leurs parents étaient sortis ? Albus se força à émettre un petit rire pour se donner du courage. Bien sûr que non, les morts ne se relèveraient pas… et heureusement, parce que dans le film ça n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup plaire aux vivants.

Sautillant entre les tombes, Albus arriva bientôt près de son mausolée préféré. Il l'avait découvert l'année précédente et avait été tout de suite émerveillé par la hauteur de l'édifice, par ses vitraux finement ouvragés et la grille en ferronnerie artisanale qui l'entourait. La plaque toute en or sur la porte indiquait « Famille Abbott » et Albus en avait déduit que ces Abbott devaient être sacrément riches ou importants. Ou les deux.

Ce mausolée marquait aussi la limite de la zone qu'Albus avait explorée l'année passée et cette fois, il semblait bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter là. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction des trois autres Potter, à une centaine de mètres de là. Ils étaient toujours devant la tombe de Remus et Nymphadora, et comme d'habitude, ils passeraient ensuite dans l'allée suivante pour aller voir celle de Severus Rogue, dont Albus portait également le prénom. Puis l'allée suivante, et celle d'après, et celle encore après… En d'autres termes, Albus avait une bonne demi-heure de liberté devant lui.

Les joues rougies par le froid et le vent, il traversa l'allée secondaire qui longeait le grand mausolée et passa dans le troisième tiers du cimetière, découvrant une section réservée aux enfants, qu'il quitta assez vite car trop lugubre à son goût, puis une autre beaucoup plus amusante et colorée réservée aux animaux de compagnie. Ici, les stèles étaient bien plus fantaisistes et intéressantes que pour les humains. De nombreuses sculptures représentaient l'animal défunt, accompagnées de son nom et les anciens propriétaires avaient abandonné un nombre effarant de balles multicolores et de jouets qui couinaient lorsqu'on appuyait dessus. Avec un entrain dont seuls les enfants ont le secret, Albus entreprit de faire couiner tous les jouets et rebondir toutes les balles devant la tombe de l'animal correspondant, persuadé que cela lui ferait plaisir d'entendre le bruit familier de son jouet depuis le paradis des animaux. Il s'affairait depuis quelques minutes lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un skate board lui fit lever la tête. Dans l'allée voisine, un jeune garçon monté sur sa planche à roulettes roulait à bonne allure dans sa direction.

Albus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris par la dégaine de l'enfant. En effet, celui-ci semblait avoir quelque peu oublié qu'Halloween était la veille et non aujourd'hui : il portait une longue cape noire sur ses vêtements noirs, ainsi qu'un masque en forme de crâne ridicule dont le caoutchouc trop flasque menaçait de tomber de sa figure à chaque coup de pied au sol. L'individu masqué s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Albus et inclina la tête sur le côté, tandis que le jeune Potter lâchait aussitôt la carotte en plastique qu'il s'apprêtait à faire couiner pour feu le chat persan dénommé « Poupette ».

« Falut ! Défnufoirdonanimal ? »

Les sourcils d'Albus se haussèrent sur son front et il tendit le cou en avant. « T'as dit quoi ? J'ai pas entendu. »

« Ah ! » Les doigts du garçon s'affolèrent sur son masque et il parvint à le retirer, dévoilant une tignasse blonde hirsute, ainsi qu'un visage rouge et transpirant à cause de son carcan de caoutchouc. « Désolé, j'avais oublié que je l'avais dessus… », s'esclaffa le garçonnet tandis qu'Albus constatait, ravi, qu'ils devaient à peu près avoir le même âge. Les yeux du nouveau venu étaient d'un bleu électrique, plus purs que tous ceux qu'Albus avait pu voir dans sa vie, et il en ressentit aussitôt une pointe de jalousie. « Je disais : tu viens voir ton animal ? »

Albus secoua la tête. « Non. Je passe juste le temps… » Il fit un geste vague de la main en direction de sa famille un peu plus loin. « Mes parents posent des fleurs par là-bas. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. « Les miens aussi. C'est barbant, pas vrai ? »

« Très », s'esclaffa Albus en souriant largement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, bientôt brisé par le nouveau venu qui donna un léger coup de la pointe du pied sur une extrémité de son skate board. La planche se dressa à la verticale et l'enfant l'attrapa au vol pour la caler sous son bras gauche, avec une aisance qu'Albus lui envia. _Il est tellement cool…_ , pensa-t-il tandis que le blondinet s'avançait entre les tombes de « Rex » le fidèle berger allemand et de « Princesse », une regrettée tortue de Floride.

« Scorpius Malfoy », se présenta-t-il enfin.

« Pardon ? », balbutia Albus en étouffant un rire lorsqu'il repensa furtivement au nom de Pipistrellus, lu un peu plus tôt.

« Scorpius Malfoy, c'est mon nom. »

« Oh… euh… Albus… Potter. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour des sourcils de Scorpius de s'élever très haut sur son front. « Potter ? Comme… LE Potter ? »

Le sourire d'Albus s'atténua quelque peu. « Ouais, c'est mon père… »

« Wow… c'est dit avec tellement de joie… », railla le blondinet en tapotant des doigts sur sa planche, en rythme.

« Et toi, t'es au courant qu'Halloween c'était hier ? Pourquoi t'as encore ton costume ? », rétorqua Albus, désireux de changer de sujet.

Scorpius haussa les épaules en souriant. « Halloween sera terminé quand _je_ le déciderai. Hier, on est allés faire la tournée des bonbons avec mon père. C'était trop cool… J'ai fait peur à une petite poule-mouillée déguisée en abeille et une fille de mon école que j'aime bien m'a fait un sourire quand j'ai fait un _kickflip_ avec mon skate. Meilleure. Journée. De. Ma. Vie », scanda-t-il en levant le poing droit en l'air. « Ce costume me porte chance, je ne suis pas prêt de l'enlever, c'est moi qui te le dit. »

« Ta mère va pas te gronder ? », gloussa Albus, en repensant à sa propre tentative de dormir avec son costume de Spiderman, à Noël l'année dernière. Il avait fini au lit en pyjama, sans costume et avec une petite tape sur les fesses en prime.

« Possible… mais Papa, il dit oui à tout. » Nouveau sourire malicieux.

Albus esquissa une moue envieuse. Décidément, ce Scorpius avait l'air d'avoir une vie de rêve. Des parents cool, des cadeaux cool… des yeux cool. « A tout, vraiment ? »

Scorpius approuva d'un hochement de tête. « Mon papi était pas très gentil avec mon papa quand il était enfant, il était plutôt sévère, tu vois ? Ça fait que mon père a décidé d'être tout le contraire et il m'offre quasiment tout ce que je veux. C'est maman qui le gronde, du coup… »

Albus rit de bon cœur avec son nouvel ami, imaginant une version plus adulte de Scorpius se faisant gronder comme un enfant par sa femme. Ça devait être plutôt amusant à regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ? », s'enquit Scorpius en désignant du doigt la tombe de « Poupette » et sa carotte en caoutchouc. « Puisque c'est pas ton chat… »

« Oh… » Les joues d'Albus prirent une vive teinte écarlate, et cette fois ce n'était pas totalement à cause du vent. « Je m'étais dit… que ça ferait plaisir aux animaux d'entendre leurs jouets… c'est stupide… »

« Mais pas du tout, c'est une super idée ! », s'écria Scorpius en lâchant son skateboard sur le sol tapissé de mousse verte. « C'est sûr que ça leur fait plaisir, on sait pas s'ils ont des jouets là où ils sont après tout ! »

Scorpius se baissa pour ramasser une balle à grelot et la fit rebondir plusieurs fois sur la tombe de son propriétaire. Le « cling cling » de l'objet brisa le silence sinistre du cimetière, évoquant aussitôt à Albus les grelots des rennes du Père Noël qui passerait dans moins de deux mois. Ah l'hiver, quelle merveilleuse période ! Encouragé par son comparse, Albus prit à son tour un jouet et l'actionna, provoquant un « pouet pouet » qui les fit éclater de rire à l'unisson. Bientôt, le cimetière tout entier semblait résonner des rires et des différents bruitages provoqués par les deux enfants. Rires qui redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque Scorpius lança une balle en mousse à la tête d'Albus, qui répliqua aussitôt par un magnifique lancer de balle de tennis. Hilare, Scorpius battit en retraite derrière un arbuste, tout en continuant de bombarder Albus de divers projectiles.

La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un appel mécontent retentit depuis l'autre côté du cimetière.

« ALBUS ! »

 _Oh oh…_ , pensa Albus en grimaçant. Il se retourna, un os en plastique blanc à la main et vit sa mère le regarder, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, depuis une rangée de tombes à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Elle déplia un de ses bras et agita l'index pour lui signaler de revenir près d'elle. Albus soupira et se tourna vers le buisson derrière lequel Scorpius se terrait toujours. La tignasse blonde et les iris bleus apparurent au-dessus de la végétation, ses paupières clignant plusieurs fois d'étonnement.

« Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, ma mère m'appelle… », grommela Albus en baissant la tête de dépit.

« Pas grave. Toute façon, t'iras à Poudlard plus tard, non ? », demanda Scorpius, tandis que le petit brun acquiesçait en souriant. « Alors on se verra là-bas. Ou bien ici l'an prochain, si jamais on se recroise ! »

Ils rirent et Albus lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Il enjamba le skateboard abandonné, traversa l'allée, sautilla entre quelques rangées de tombes, ramassa un ou deux galets supplémentaires qu'il glissa dans ses poches.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Albus ? », souffla Ginny avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. « Tu faisais un de ces boucans ! Et à qui parlais-tu ? »

« Désolé, maman… Je jouais avec un autre garçon. Ses parents aussi sont en train de poser des fleurs quelque part… », marmonna Albus, penaud.

« Ah, je me disais aussi… Impossible que tu fasses autant de bruit tout seul… », gronda Ginny en lui prenant la main, pour l'entraîner en direction de James et d'Harry, penchés sur la dernière tombe de la journée, celle de Lavande Brown.

L'enfant leva fièrement le menton, déclarant avec enthousiasme : « Il va aller à Poudlard lui aussi, tu sais… Comme ça, j'ai déjà un ami, je ne serai pas tout seul ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas été tout seul de toute façon, James et ta cousine Rose y seront aussi… »

Albus roula discrètement des yeux. James n'aurait que faire d'un petit frère dans ses pattes et Rose… ok, elle n'était pas trop mal mais c'était… _une fille_ , quoi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, demi-portion ? », railla James lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint les deux autres. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait attaquer par une horde de morts vivants assoiffés de sang ? »

« James, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur les histoires qui font peur ? », soupira son père en désignant Albus du doigt. « Il est encore trop jeune. »

« A son âge, j'avais vu l'Exorciste chez Ron et Hermione quand ils ont acheté leur lecteur DVD… », se vanta l'adolescent avec un sourire suffisant.

Ginny éclata de rire. « Hum hum, tu as fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine et on a été obligés de dormir avec toi coincé entre nous deux pendant au moins un mois. »

Albus s'esclaffa lui aussi, ravi de voir sa mère rabattre un peu le caquet de son grand frère. Tous quatre entreprirent de remonter l'allée jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière, Ginny continuant de raconter en détails la fâcheuse expérience de James avec le film d'horreur. Harry tentait pour la énième fois d'ébouriffer les cheveux bruns et indisciplinés de son fils aîné, malgré ses protestations, lorsque Ginny étouffa une exclamation.

« Regarde Harry, ce ne serait pas… Draco Malfoy, là-bas ? », demanda-t-elle, mettant aussitôt un terme à l'hilarité générale.

Harry plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes, puis pinça les lèvres. « Si, c'est lui… »

Albus tourna la tête avec intérêt en direction du père de Scorpius, aisément identifiable à la même teinte de cheveux platine qu'il partageait avec son fils, marchant main dans la main avec une femme d'une beauté presque irréelle. Tous deux étaient vêtus de noir des pieds à la tête.

« Tu crois qu'ils viennent voir… oh Merlin, c'est tellement triste… », souffla Ginny en serrant un peu plus fort la main d'Albus entre ses doigts. Le garçonnet grimaça. Sa mère lui écrasait littéralement les phalanges.

« Qu'est-ce qui est triste ? », demanda-t-il tout en fouillant les environs à la recherche de Scorpius et de sa planche à roulettes.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un long regard, et finalement, Ginny prit la parole. « Votre papi Arthur m'a raconté que l'année dernière, Draco Malfoy et son fils sont allés faire la tournée des bonbons pour Halloween. Le petit était un passionné des objets et des coutumes moldus, il voulait toujours tout faire comme eux. Après l'avoir supplié des centaines de fois, Draco a fini par céder. Il l'a quitté des yeux à peine dix secondes… Ils ont juste entendu l'impact et le bruit du skateboard sur la route. Une voiture qui roulait trop vite l'a renversé. Il est mort sur le coup, personne n'a rien pu faire. Même à Sainte-Mangouste… »

La voix de Ginny se perdit peu à peu dans le vacarme que faisait le cœur d'Albus dans sa poitrine. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, suivi d'une sensation moite et chaude sur son torse. Le bruit de sa propre respiration était si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il fut étonné que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Ce que disait sa mère ne pouvait être vrai… Il s'agissait forcément de quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre Malfoy, un autre fils… Scorpius était bien réel. Bien réel.

« Comment il s'appelait ? », haleta Albus sans quitter des yeux le couple Malfoy qui s'enfonçait dans les allées bordées de stèles. Ginny lui adressa un regard inquiet et ce fut Harry qui répondit.

« Sco…Scorpius ? Il me semble ? Quelque chose comme ça, non ? »

De nouveau les sueurs froides. Il sentait presque sa chemise humide coller à sa peau sous son pull et son manteau. La chaleur de l'écharpe autour de son cou lui devenait presque insupportable. Ça ne pouvait être vrai… Les fantômes des films et ceux de Poudlard dont son frère lui avait parlé n'étaient pas comme Scorpius. Ils étaient translucides, brillants, comme des lucioles gigantesques tout droit venues de l'au-delà. Scorpius… Scorpius, lui, était bien vivant. Il avait perçu son rire, reçu des balles qu'il lui avait jetées, entendu le bruit de son skate roulant sur les graviers… Ses parents se trompaient. Même M. et Mme Malfoy se trompaient. Leur fils était bel et bien vivant. Il fallait qu'il leur dise…

« Albus, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

L'enfant ignora la question de sa mère et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il faisait, prit ses jambes à son cou, sautant par-dessus les plus petites tombes, contournant les plus grandes. Il porta à peine attention au grand mausolée des Abbott sur sa gauche, piétina les cailloux plats qu'il aurait sans aucun doute ramassés en d'autres circonstances. Dans le lointain, sa mère lui hurlait de revenir ici tout de suite, mais il l'entendait comme à travers un filtre… loin, très loin.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de courir, à bout de souffle, il se trouvait planté devant les deux Malfoy, lesquels le dévisageaient avec étonnement. Albus se courba en deux, haletant, les mains calées sur ses genoux. Il fallait qu'il leur dise… Scorpius était vivant ! Il arpentait le cimetière à leur recherche, perché sur son skateboard, encore vêtu de son costume d'Halloween… _Il faut… que… je leur dise…_

Albus se redressa, le souffle encore court et une pointe de côté naissant près de ses côtes droites. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, lorsque son regard accrocha une photographie sur une tombe voisine. Les yeux bleu électrique de Scorpius, encore accentués par le contraste de l'image, le dévisageaient avec malice, un petit sourire flottant sur le visage enfantin. Lorsque leurs iris se croisèrent, l'image s'anima et Scorpius porta un index sur ses lèvres, avant d'esquisser un clin d'œil. Et au-dessus de lui, quelques mots gravés dans le marbre rose.

 _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
(18 septembre 2006 – 31 octobre 2014)  
A notre fils bien aimé_

Les yeux d'Albus se remplirent de larmes. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur déjà affolé par la course entre les tombes, menaçait à présent d'exploser.

« Tout va bien, mon petit ? », demanda Mme Malfoy d'une voix douce. « On dirait que tu te sens mal… »

Albus recula de deux pas lorsque la main de la magnifique femme se tendit vers lui. Elle ne devait pas le voir pleurer. Elle avait déjà probablement vu assez de larmes pour toute sa vie. Il prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête. En lieu et place de son expression dévastée, se trouvait à présent sur ses traits le masque d'une joie immense.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, d'accord ? Il fait du skateboard dans son costume toute la journée… Je crois qu'il s'amuse bien ! », clama-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée.

Albus vit les yeux de Draco Malfoy s'écarquiller, ses sourcils se froncer, sa bouche s'ouvrir. Sûrement pour lui demander des explications. Mais Albus ne resta pas assez longtemps pour le savoir. Il ne pourrait pas répondre à leurs questions, même s'il le voulait. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce cimetière. Alors de toute la force qu'il lui restait dans ses petites jambes, il refit en courant le trajet inverse, sans jamais se retourner. De retour auprès de sa famille, ceux-ci le pressèrent de questions qu'il n'écouta pas et ils abandonnèrent très vite tout espoir de réponse. Le garçonnet enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe parfumée de sa mère et laissa les larmes couler, tandis que la main chaude de Ginny l'entraînait à l'extérieur du cimetière.

Au niveau des grilles, il sentit le besoin irrépressible de regarder par-dessus son épaule une dernière fois. C'est là qu'il le vit. Un pied au sol, l'autre perché sur son skateboard, Scorpius trônait au milieu de l'allée centrale, agitant la main dans sa direction. Puis de l'autre, il rabattit son masque en forme de crâne sur son visage et s'éloigna sur sa planche, sans que quiconque d'autre que lui ne s'aperçoive de sa _présence_.

Les lèvres d'Albus tremblèrent, son cœur portant déjà le deuil d'un ami qu'il n'aurait jamais. Ou peut-être seulement une fois par an.

 _L'année prochaine. Je serai là. Et celle d'après… Et celle d'après…_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **C'était la toute première fois que je faisais une histoire sur Albus et Scorpius (mes bébés, mon OTP, mes amours), j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! J'ai ressenti l'envie d'écrire sur eux depuis que j'ai fini de lire Harry Potter and the Cursed Child cet été, et voilà c'est chose faite !**

 **A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lue ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cet OS. Reviews, messages Facebook, Twitter, chèques, cartes bleues, j'accepte tout !**

 **Dans 15 jours arrivera la suite tant attendue de Faces of Insanity, j'ai aussi avancé le prochain chapitre de Nos Corps à la Dérive, bref tout se met en route doucement ^^  
Bisous bisous !**

 **Xérès**


End file.
